Good To You
by Angel-of-love-Devil-of-desire
Summary: One shot, AU, song story; really hard to sum up its just super cheesy cutness between to perfect lovers. Brittana


**Author's Note:** I know I'm suppose to be writting a different story; but this one came into my mind and I got too excited. So here's my happy one shot; I call it super cheesy... your opinion?

* * *

><p>All words lost; as blue eyes capture the soul of all she is, was and what will be. This Latina never admits to being captured by pure beauty; well hell if she'd ever admit her full on attraction to women. But from this moment on she will never turn back from her decision. Santana's eyes followed Brittany down the isle; when she stopped Santana prepared herself, yes it is cheesy, but she wanted to sing their song to her soon to be wife.<p>

**Everyone's around  
>No words are coming out<br>And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?**

The crowd's excited chatter died as the Latina's voice rang clear through the open air. Brittany smiled; her eye's closing slightly at the dark eyed angel's voice before her. Santana continued feeling more confident from the blonds' reaction.

**And none of this is enough  
>I still don't measure up<br>And I'm not prepared, sorry is never there when you need it**

_The sound of the door being slammed in the Latina's face after yet another fight.  
>"Please Britt. Open this door! I know I've fuck'd up but please, you kind of deserved it."<br>"I deserved it? You fucken called me a cheating whore practically because I was talked with my ex-boyfriend!" the blonds voice yelled back through the block of wood separating the two. Santana's eyes dropped to inspect her toes as the words she used where sounded again; Artie's hand was moving a little far up her girlfriends leg and they did date for five years before the Latina came, the words just kind a came out…_

**And now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
>And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me and I'd be so good to you<strong>

Brittany was nodding along, her smile could melt anyone's heart, and she took a breath knowing that this was not just a solo song. The Latina's smile grew as the Blonds voice sounded over the open field.

**I thought I saw a sign'  
>Somewhere between the lines<br>Or maybe it's me, maybe I only see what I want**

_Her blond hair hung over her shoulder as she entered the museum with her boyfriend rolling beside her. Their relationship was at a standard basis but Brittany believe that this wasn't love, real love that is; never in her life would she think she'd find what she did at this boring museum.  
>There standing just a few feet from her a Latina stood; joking around with some guy with a Mohawk pointing every now and then at some abstract art. The Latina had her raven hair tied into a pony tail and a tight fitting pencil skirt with matching jacket and a white blouse opened quite low down.<br>"…Right Brittany?"  
>"Yeah sure thing Artie."<br>"Are you even listing to me?"  
>"Yeah sure thing Artie." Artie huffed annoyed at Brittany's lack of attention and rolled off down the hall. Brittany turned in time to see him turn down the hall, her shoulders slumped in defeat when a warm hand came into contact with the small of her back.<br>"He looked kind a pissed. What did you do?" a foreign voice whispered beside the blond.  
>"Uh…I'm not actually sure." Blood rushed to the blonds' pale cheeks when the Latina that now faced her, broke into the most unique and beautiful laugh Brittany has ever heard in her entire life.<br>"Well damn girl, you have talent."  
>"Yeah" the word floated out of Brittany's mouth when the Latina's hysterical laughter died; causing them to stand in a comfortable silence; just staring into the other's eyes. The room seemed to empty, Brittany stopped noticing all the art for the most beautiful creation was slowly lean in towards her; eye's darting between the other's lips and back to her eye's. The Latina stopped; her breath tickling Brittany's lips, the distance unbearable as the blonds heart practically did flips in her chest.<br>"Can I?" she whispered, Brittany could only nodded a slow yes; never removing her eyes from the deep brown ones in front of her. With that signal the Latina closed the distance. Her full lips pressed gently up against the blonds', but slowly the kiss deepened as she dragged her tongue along the Brittany's bottom lip. Without hesitance Brittany allowed the Latina's tongue, allowing her to dance her own chorography with her's; they pulled apart far too soon in the blond's opinion but she went with it.  
>"Sorry." A deep blush came across the Latina's cheeks as her eye's dart to the tiled floor.<br>"I'm Brittany." She held out her hand to the blushing Latina; who's eye's darted from her hand to her face before smiling and taking it.  
>"I'm Santana."<em>

**Well I still have your letter  
>Just got caught between someone I just invented<br>Who I really am  
>And who I've become<strong>

The crowd started to clap along as Santana and Brittany sang; Brittany wiped a silent tear from Santana's face as their smiles grew. Her full lips' placed a light kiss on the pale hand before it went back to holding her hand again.

**And now I do want you to know I hold you up above everyone  
>And I do want you to know I think you'd be good to me, and I'd be so good to you<strong>

Their voices blending together filled with uncontrollable love for each other; as the music dies down the room grows silent yet again, waiting for the pasture to speak. He look's between the two, understanding what they just really wanted.  
>"I Bring us here today. To bring together these two lover's in holy matrimony. Do you Brittany Pearce, take Santana Lopez to be your wife till death do you apart?"<br>"I do."  
>"Do you Santana Lopez, take Brittany Pearce-"<br>"I do."

"I guess I pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride"  
>They leaned in, whispering quick I love you's before kissing each other for the first time as a married couple.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> Whatcha think? I don't own anything or the song -Good To You by Mariana's Trench-  
>Review!<p> 


End file.
